one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DCA Exhibition Match 6
DCA Exhibition Match 6 '''is an exhibition match made by DCA. It sees Shas'O Kais from Warhammer 40,000 take on Blaze from Sonic the Hedgehog. Intro With permission from MP999, I would like to present my sixth exhibition match! I will use these as filler for when I am either out of ideas, when a tournament that I am doing is in between rounds, or when I feel like it. For those who don't know, the way these works is that two people (that may even include you, if you're quick enough) get to each pick a fighter by commenting whatever character they want (except joke characters). The first two fighters in the comments will be chosen. I will write a fight between the two. (NOTE: If you had a character in the last two DCA Exhibitions, you cannot have another in this one.) One '''other person may also suggest a stage. (NOTE: If you had a stage in the last two DCA exhibitions, you cannot have another in this one.) Please, don't be a jerk in the comments. Don't scrutinize somebody for their choice of character or stage. If your character loses, please be civilized about it. Same for winners. Fight As Fuyuki City vanishes from the arena, a figure sits in a room above the balcony where the contestants stand. As the figure overlooks the arena, somebody comes into the room. “Excuse me sir,” The figure spins around in the chair so that it faces the speaker. “‘Sir’ is what you called my dear departed father.” “Sorry, miss.” The figure steps out of the shadow, revealing herself, along with a name tag that says ‘Maria Redner; CEO’. “Sorry for the poor lighting in here,” she says, “It makes it easier to watch the fights. So, what’s the issue?” “Um, yeah, several parents are complaining about the previous fight. Particularly, they are complaining about the near nudity.” “In that case, for next time, we should probably have disclaimers when people go to buy tickets. If they continue to complain, then we’ll think of something else then. Whatever happens, I am not going to censor the fights. We are already building up an image for ourselves, and that image sold us out on night one.” Suddenly, a familiar voice could be heard from outside. “Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you’re ready for the next battle!” Maria commands, “Go sort that out. I need to make sure the next fight goes smoothly.” As the employee walks out, Maria turns her chair towards the window. The announcer continues, “This fight will take place in wonderful Dragonica Falls, as nominated by ChippForPresident.” As he says this, Dragonica Falls appears in the arena. It has a gigantic claw hanging from some trees, bodies scattered everywhere, and a big sword stuck in the ground. Clearly some huge battle has taken place here. “Now, for our contestants and champions. In this corner, please welcome back the contestant known as SentryNeo, with his champion, Shas’O Kais!” From an orb in the arena comes Shas’O Kais, wearing an XV22 Stealth Battlesuit, a hulking piece of technology. Along with him are two Tau Drones: one gun drone and one shield drone. He turns his attention to the orb opposite of him. The announcer continues, “And in this corner, please also welcome back contestant Sharon Shing Huang, with his champion, Blaze the Cat!” As the announcer says this, Blaze comes out of the orb opposite of Shas’O Kais. Shas’O Kais is slightly confused by this. He’s seen plenty of odd creatures before, but this? This is just something else. This is going to be at least a bit odder than normal for him. It’s do or die! FIGHT!!! 60 Blaze runs forward and kicks Shas’O Kais in the chest… just for the attack to barely have an impact. She springs off and lands, at which point the gun drone fires. Blaze runs past and to the back, striking again with more force, actually appearing to do some kind of damage this time. Shas’O Kais swings one of the cannons he’s holding, knocking Blaze aside. 55 Blaze soars right towards a tree, which she just springs off of. With a flaming fist, she kicks Shas’O Kais right in the chest and softly lands on the ground, followed by a whirling series of kicks, in turn followed by an uppercut which sends Shas’O Kais back a foot. Shas’O Kais skids for a split second before firing his burst cannons. The near lightspeed shot incredibly misses Blaze, who sped off in another direction before the trigger was even pulled. 48 Shas’O Kais is looking around the area when suddenly Blaze, appearing as just a purple streak, heads right for him, suddenly lighting on fire. The flaming cat runs right into Shas’O Kais, causing the two to skid on the ground as Shas’O Kais tries to hold his position, eventually bringing the two to a screeching halt. 42 The gun drone hovers above Blaze as she leaps backwards, firing when possible. Blaze runs away from the fire before rushing straight back to Shas’O Kais. She leaps forward and spins into a flaming tornado. Suddenly, the shield drone creates a shield that blocks the attack, the impact even allowing time for the gun drone to almost hit Blaze. Unfortunately, Blaze is still able to dedge the fire, flipping backwards and right near the drone. 35 The drone quickly gets out of the way, just for Blaze to leap back up as soon as she lands. This time, she reaches her hand into the drone, allowing her to melt its internals, basically destroying it. She runs forward, still holding the drone, and throws it, jumping over it immediately afterwards. As the destroyed drone hits the energy field (and falls apart on impact), Blaze lands right in front of the impact and unleashes a flurry of flaming attacks in an attempt to get through the shield. Before much progress could be made, however, Shas’O Kais kicks Blaze into the air. 25 Shas’O Kais fires several plasma blasts at Blaze, who shoots out a plume of fire to get rid of the shots. While that does happen, the impact of the fire and plasma creates several explosions that mostly evaporate immediately, though one spark hits a blade of grass, lighting it on fire. As the fire slowly spreads, Shas’O Kais uses his jetpack to go into the air and meet back up with Blaze. At that point, he knocks Blaze farther into the air and fires several missiles in her direction. 19 Blaze grabs onto a tree branch and flips off of it, causing all but the last missile to pass. She lands on the last missile and rides it, kicking off of the tree’s trunk to change its direction. Headed back towards Shas’O Kais, who has just landed, Blaze jumps off of the missile before it explodes on Shas’O Kais’s shield, momentarily making a hole in it right next to where the shield drone is. In that brief moment, Blaze leaps through the hole and smashes the drone, causing the shield to dissapear. 10 Shas’O Kais, not finished, slams Blaze away. Blaze soars right towards the big sword in the ground, grabbing its handle to swing to the ground. Shas’O Kais uses his jetpack to try and ram Blaze over, but Blaze gracefully leaps to the side, running right behind Shas’O Kais the moment she touches down. 7'' Shas’O Kais runs right into a bundle of huge roots. Blaze jumps over Shas’O Kais and onto the roots. ''6 Blaze flip kicks Shas’O Kais’s front mask off, revealing his T’au face. 5'' Blaze kicks Shas’O Kais in the newly revealed face. ''4 Shas’O Kais stumbles backwards for exactly one step before regaining his footing. 3'' He boosts upwards and fires away with the burst cannon. ''2 Blaze gets surrounded by plasma fire… 1'' But escapes it in time to give one last flaming punch to Shas’O Kais’s face, which serves as the finishing blow. '''K.O.!' Blaze softly lands as Shas’O Kais lands on the ground so heavily it shakes the ground. However, Blaze quickly notices a patch of fire approach Shas’O Kais. In an act of mercy, Blaze bends the fire back into one small spot small enough that she could stomp it out. Immediately, the announcer goes wild, as usual. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our winners!” SentryNeo and Sharon Shing Huang shake hands as they exit the balcony. Results “This melee’s winners are… Sharon Shing Huang and Blaze!”Category:Exhibition Matches Category:SEGA vs. Games Workshop themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:2018